Człowiek ze zdolnością Fullbring - Kūgo Ginjō
| obrazek = 300px |kanji = 完現術の能力者·銀城空吾 |romaji = Furuburingu no nouryoku sha·Ginjō Kūgo | numer odcinka = 346 |rozdziały = Rozdział 431, Rozdział 432, Rozdział 433 |arc = Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami | poprzedni odcinek = Uryū zaatakowany! Przyjaciele w niebezpieczeństwie! | następny odcinek = Rodzina Kurosakich zagrożona?! Niepokój Ichigo | premieraJa = 1 listopada 2011 |engair = |opening = Harukaze | ending = Re:pray }} jest trzysta czterdziestym szóstym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Opis thumb|left|190px|Ichigo dzwoni do Xcution Kiedy Ichigo dzwoni do Xcution dostaje dziwne polecenia; każą mu się rozłączyć i dodać 00800 na koniec tego numeru i wtedy ma poczekać, aż zacznie dzwonić. Później ma czekać aż połączenie zostanie zakończone. Trzeci telefon zostanie przekierowany bezpośredniego do Kūgo Ginjō. Kiedy Kurosaki w końcu się dodzwania, mówi, że niepotrzebnie wszystko utrudniają. Ichigo mówi, że chce o czymś porozmawiać, Kūgo odpowiada, że inaczej by tu nie zadzwonił. Następnego dnia w szkole, Orihime pyta Ichigo, czy wie co się dzieje z Sado. Inoue mówi, że nie było go w szkole, a chciała mu powiedzieć o Uryū. Ichigo mówi, że pójdzie go odwiedzić po szkole. Inoue pyta, czy nie chciałby iść z nią, na co chłopak przeprasza i mówi, że jest dzisiaj zajęty. Kiedy Kurosaki odchodzi, zastanawia się, czy coś się stało z Sado. Orihime przychodzi pod dom Sado, woła go, lecz nikt nie opowiada. Przypomina sobie słowa Ryūkena, że prawdopodobnie następnym celem będzie ona lub Chad, jednak postanawia nie myśleć, że coś mogło mu się stać i zostawia pod drzwiami chleb. thumb|right|190px|Ichigo i Kūgo Tuż przed godziną 20, Ichigo szuka budynku pod którym umówił się z Ginjō, który właśnie się pojawia. Mężczyzna mówi, że Kurosaki jest 5 minut przed czasem, więc widać, że mu zależy i pyta o czym chciał pogadać. Chłopak mówi, że jego przyjaciel został zaatakowany i chce, aby Kūgo mu pomógł. Ten pyta się czy ma pomóc w szukaniu winowajcy i przypomina, że Ichigo mu nie wierzy. Kurosaki mówi, że jeśli wie o nim i jego ojcu, to prawdopodobnie nie jest zwykłym człowiekiem. Kiedy są w windzie, Kūgo mówi Ichigo, że chciałby, aby zajął się jego zleceniem. Chłopak mówi, że od tamtego czasu nie widział swojego ojca, ale spróbuje coś zrobić. Ginjō mówi, że tylko żartował, a tak naprawdę to była wymówka. Kiedy winda staje, mężczyzna mówi, aby Ichigo przesunął kartę po czytniku. Kiedy wchodzi widzi kilka osób i bar. Następnie pyta się dlaczego to miejsce jest takie przestronne, na co Kūgo odpowiada, że mają bogatego członka, a teraz przejdzie do głównego tematu i mówi, że ich celem jest pomóc Ichigo odzyskać moce Shinigami. Riruka szuka w mieście pewnego mężczyzny. Kiedy go znajduje, karze mu iść do Kūgo. Mężczyzna jest spokojny i przeprasza. thumb|left|190px|Aktywacja Fullbringu Ichigo pyta Kūgo w jaki sposób chcą odzyskać jego moce Shinigami, dlaczego chce to zrobić i kim właściwie są. Mężczyzna karze mu się uspokoić i mówi, że nie da rady odpowiedzieć na tyle pytań na raz. Proponuje chłopakowi coś do picia, lecz ten odmawia. Zaczyna tłumaczyć, że są ludźmi, ale oczywiście nie są zwykli, urodzili się ze specjalnymi zdolnościami i mówi, że szybciej będzie jak mu to zaprezentuje. Po chwili alkohol w szklance zaczyna świecić i leci do ust Kūgo. Twierdzi, że wyciągnął duszę z alkoholu i pomógł ją zaobserwować swojemu ciału. Mówi, że ich moc polega na wyciąganiu energii. Ichigo jest zszokowany. Mężczyzna tłumaczy, że martwe przedmioty też posiadają duszę. Po chwili chwyta swój naszyjnik i przemienia go w duży miecz. Mówi, że ta moc nazywa się "Fullbring". Po chwili Riruka z trzaskiem otwiera drzwi i oznajmia, że wróciła. Ginjō mówi, że jest wcześniej niż powinna, i pyta, czy znalazła go. Odpowiada, że znalazła i pyta po co przywołał swój wielki miecz. Krzyczy, aby ktoś zapalił światło, bo nic nie widzi. Ichigo pyta Kūgo kto to jest, ten odpowiada, że to Riruka, jego sojuszniczka. Dziewczyna pyta się kto koło niego siedzi, Ginjō mówi, że później go przedstawi. Mówi przyprowadzonemu mężczyźnie aby wszedł do środka. Po chwili wchodzi Sado. thumb|right|190px|Giriko prosi Kūgo o schowanie miecza Sado i Ichigo są zszokowani. Kurosaki pyta kolegę co tu robi i dlaczego przestał chodzić do szkoły. Ginjō próbuje go uspokoić i wysłuchać ich. Riruka jest oburzona tym, że chłopcy się znają i pyta się Kūgo czy tylko ona o tym nie widziała, ale mężczyzna ją ignoruje i prosi Giriko o coś do picia dla Chada. Riruka pyta się, czy może jest tu Ichigo Kurosaki, bo chce mu się przyjrzeć. Ginjō ucisza ją i mówi, że chcą przejść do interesów. Riruka po zobaczeniu Ichigo pomyślała, że jest bardzo przystojny i padła na kolana. Kiedy Kurosaki pyta się czy wszystko w porządku, ta odpowiada z rumieńcem, że niezbyt. Giriko prosi Kūgo, by schował miecz zanim zaczną i po chwili zamienia się w naszyjnik w kształcie "X". Ginjō pyta się Ichigo skąd się bierze dziura na piersi Hollowów, kiedy chłopak pyta się o czym mówi, ten wyjaśnia, że tracą swe serca z bólu, a ból rodzi się z faktu, że nie zostały ocalone przez Shinigami. Tłumaczy dalej, że ich utracone serca zamieniają się w maski, a ich wygląd, jak i moce pochodzą, z ich serc. Mówi, że oni wszyscy są potomkami osób, które zostały zaatakowane przez Hollowa przed ich narodzinami. thumb|left|190px|Tsukishima siedzący na parapecie Cząstka mocy została w ciałach ich matek, a następnie przekazana im, dlatego ich zdolności bardziej przypominają Hollowów niż Shinigami. Mówi, że chcą się pozbyć swoich mocy z całego serca i przez lata dowiedzieli się, że jeśli znajdą osobę kto posiada moce Shinigami i człowieka, będą w stanie mu przekazać swoje umiejętności. Widząc zdziwienie Ichigo, mówi, że nie jest on pierwszy, który zrodził się z połączenia człowieka i Shinigami. Gdzie indziej, na parapecie siedzi mężczyzna i czyta książkę. Po chwili ją zamyka i patrzy w niebo. Słownik Xcution Riruka zamierza przedstawić członków Xcution. Mówi, że nigdy nie wiadomo o czym myśli Giriko Kutsuzawa i to ją najbardziej wkurza. Następnie tłumaczy, że Jackie Tristan wkurza ją, ponieważ zakłada ubrania aby uwypuklić swoją figurę. Następnie przedstawia Yukio i mówi, że sposób w jaki jej odpowiada jest denerwujący. Teraz chce zacząć omawiać siebie, ale przerywa jej Kūgo, który mówi, że jest niesamowicie problematyczną kobietą, która nie umie wyrazić swoich uczuć. Występujące postacie Walki Brak. Użyte moce i techniki Użyte Techniki: * Techniki Hollowów: * (wspomnienie) Użyty Fullbring: * Uwolnione Zanpakutō: * (wspomnienie) Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki